Il matrimonio
by LefteyeIT
Summary: Un giorno Vegeta definisce Bulma "sua moglie" e Goku si chiede perché nessuno sia stato messo al corrente delle loro nozze. Ma Vegeta e Bulma sono davvero sposati?


**Il matrimonio**

Un potente calcio lo colpì alla mandibola, facendolo precipitare velocemente verso il basso, ma riuscì a riprendersi giusto in tempo e, una volta raggiunto il terreno, si diede una spinta con i piedi per ripartire all'attacco e rispondere ai colpi del suo avversario.  
>Goku, che si trovava a qualche centinaio di metri sopra di lui, lo vide arrivare come un fulmine e sparire a qualche centimetro da lui: alzò lo sguardo verso l'alto, ma stavolta Vegeta riuscì ad ingannarlo e, ricomparendogli di fianco con un ghigno vittorioso stampato in volto, lo scaraventò verso il basso con un destro micidiale.<br>La discesa di Goku non fu altrettanto elegante, poiché egli rovinò a terra schiantandosi addosso a dei massi e provocando una piccola frana sul dorso di una montagna. Riapparve qualche secondo dopo, in mezzo ad un polverone soffocante, ridacchiando e massaggiandosi la guancia su cui aveva ricevuto l'ultimo colpo, mentre il principe lo attendeva a braccia conserte e con lo stesso sogghigno di pochi attimi prima.  
>«Ho vinto» proclamò con soddisfazione. «Sei finito tre volte al tappeto.»<br>«E' vero!» esclamò il compare, pur non sembrando affatto deluso dalla sconfitta. «Tu solo una, stavolta. Sei in gran forma oggi, Vegeta.»  
>«Lo sono sempre» rimbeccò arrogantemente l'altro.<br>«Forse non lo ero io... non ho mangiato molto a colazione. Perché non torniamo? Chichi e Bulma ci staranno di sicuro aspettando, e avranno preparato qualcosa di buono!»  
>Vegeta avrebbe preferito continuare con un altro round dei loro duelli divenuti ormai abitudinari, ma anche lui iniziava a sentire un certo languorino – termine non del tutto appropriato per definire l'improvviso desiderio di mangiarsi qualche dozzina di cosce di pollo fritto – così si alzò in volo e si diresse con Goku fino alla Capsule Corporation, la sua casa.<br>Da quando era ritornata la pace, di tanto in tanto Bulma organizzava delle rimpatriate con i suoi amici, oppure invitava la famiglia Son per il pranzo e, mentre lei e Chichi chiacchieravano in giardino, i bambini se ne andavano a giocare: Trunks e Gohan di solito restavano in salotto a sfidarsi con i videogames, mentre Goku e Vegeta se ne andavano a combattere a distanza di sicurezza, generalmente in qualche deserto o tra le montagne.  
>I due si sfidavano in brevi duelli per tenersi in forma e per testare quanto fosse aumentata la forza l'uno dell'altro e, se Goku lo vedeva come un piacevole passatempo per restare in compagnia di un amico, Vegeta prendeva la cosa sempre molto seriamente e dava ogni volta il massimo di sé per sconfiggere quello che credeva di considerare ancora il suo acerrimo avversario.<br>«Devo ricordarmi di fare i complimenti a Bulma per il polpettone che ci ha preparato l'altra volta, era davvero buonissimo!» disse Goku quando furono quasi vicini a Satan City.  
>«Oh, piantala Kaarot» sbottò Vegeta. «Quella sbobba è stata preparata da dei robot. Mia moglie non è minimamente in grado di cucinare.»<br>Non appena ebbe pronunciato quella frase, sentì Goku arrestarsi di colpo. Vegeta si voltò indietro lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.  
>«Che ti prende? Ti muovi, o hai deciso di fare la bella statuina in mezzo al cielo?»<p>

«Ormai dovrebbero essere di ritorno» affermò Chichi portandosi una mano sopra la fronte per proteggere gli occhi dalla forte luce solare e poter scrutare meglio il cielo.  
>«Lo credo anch'io» confermò Bulma, iniziando ad apparecchiare il tavolo di legno che si trovava sotto il gazebo del vasto giardino. «A quest'ora dovrebbero essere molto affamati.»<br>Le due si lanciarono un'occhiata complice e poi scoppiarono a ridere.  
>«Ormai li conosciamo troppo bene per sapere che i loro orologi sono scanditi dai brontolii dei loro stomaci Saiyan!»<br>«Chissà se anche tua cognata mette in pratica questo metodo» si chiese Chichi.  
>«Non saprei, non ho avuto modo di parlare molto con Gure: lei e Table sono ripartiti subito dopo la sconfitta di Avo e Kado. Ricordi la faccia di Vegeta quando le è stata presentata? Era così buffo!» Bulma si mise a sghignazzare, ricordando l'espressione imbarazzatissima del compagno davanti alla piccola cognata dalle strane sembianze.<br>«Come dargli torto, eravamo tutti sorpresi! Del resto, Gure è talmente diversa da noi...»  
>«Già, eppure, nonostante la differenza fisica, lei e Table sembrano una coppia molto affiatata. Erano così teneri insieme!» esclamò Bulma. «Mi chiedo solo come facciano a...»<br>«... a?»  
>«Beh, hai capito!» ammiccò Bulma, e Chichi arrossì di colpo quando comprese a cosa stesse alludendo.<br>«Oh, questa sì è una bella domanda! Credo che dovrai invitare Table e Gure di nuovo sulla Terra per poterlo scoprire!»

«Tu e Bulma... siete sposati?» chiese l'amico, fissandolo con occhi sgranati, e l'altro, guardandolo infastidito, gli rispose scrollando le spalle:  
>«Ovvio che siamo sposati. Che razza di domanda idiota!»<br>«Ma come, e non ci avete invitati? Non l'avete detto a nessuno?»  
>«Perché avremmo dovuto? Non è certo affar vostro!»<br>«Oh, beh... siete liberi di fare ciò che preferite, ma Chichi si offenderà di sicuro quando lo saprà. E quand'è stato il matrimonio?»  
>Stavolta fu Vegeta a guardare Goku con aria interrogativa.<br>«Eh?»  
>«Sì, la cerimonia! In che giorno vi siete sposati?» insistette il Saiyan.<br>«Non ricordo il giorno preciso, ma che importanza ha? E piantala di farmi tutte queste domande, non sono affaracci tuoi!»  
>Goku si stampò in faccia un'aria imbarazzata, prendendo a grattarsi nervosamente la nuca come faceva sempre:<br>«In effetti, se avete voluto tenere la cosa nascosta avrete sicuramente i vostri motivi. Pensavo solo che il vostro matrimonio sarebbe stata un'ottima occasione per farsi una bella scorpacciata, eh eh eh!»  
>«Che razza di idiota, pensi sempre e solo al tuo stomaco!» lo criticò aspramente il principe, ma rimanendo subito pietrificato dalla risposta ingenua dell'altro:<br>«No... a volte penso anche al cibo!»  
>Quando furono di ritorno alla Capsule Corporation, Goku era talmente affamato che dimenticò subito di riferire alla moglie la nuova e strabiliante scoperta, la quale gli ritornò alla mente solo alla sera, a casa, ricevendo da Chichi una reazione inaspettatamente eccitata.<br>«Bulma e Vegeta si sono sposati in segreto? Che cosa romantica! Pensi che lo abbiano fatto prima dell'arrivo di Majin Buu o dopo? Mi chiedo solo perché Bulma non lo abbia detto nemmeno a noi, che siamo i suoi migliori amici... mi sembra di essere in una soap opera! Devo telefonarle per avere tutti i dettagli.»  
>«Ehm, Chichina, io non credo che Bulma e Vegeta volessero che noi lo venissimo a sapere...» le fece saggiamente notare Goku.<br>«Che importa? Prima o poi tutti ne saremmo venuti a conoscenza!»  
>Scacciati marito e figli dalla cucina per poter chiacchierare in tutta tranquillità, Chichi afferrò il telefono e compose il numero di casa Brief; fortuna volle che le rispose subito la diretta interessata, così poté travolgerla immediatamente con un fiume di domande.<br>Domande a cui non avrebbe ricevuto le risposte che si aspettava...  
>Qualche minuto più tardi, infatti, Bulma riagganciò la cornetta del telefono con un'aria un po' perplessa: la breve conversazione avuta con Chichi l'aveva lasciata alquanto sorpresa, e con difficoltà era riuscita a convincere l'amica di non essere in grado di far luce sui suoi dubbi.<br>Con calma salì le scale e imboccò il corridoio fino alla sua camera da letto, dove Vegeta si stava spogliando, preparandosi per la notte.  
>La donna si fermò per un attimo ad osservare il compagno con un misto di tenerezza e desiderio, accarezzando con lo sguardo la schiena muscolosa e liscia che amava toccare e baciare, scendendo fino ai glutei sodi che ogni tanto palpeggiava a tradimento, facendo infuriare ed imbarazzare il legittimo proprietario.<br>Si ridestò dai pensieri impuri che stavano per prendere il sopravvento, ricordando lo scopo per cui era entrata nella stanza.  
>«Vegeta, amore, perché Chichi e Goku sono convinti che tu ed io siamo sposati?»<br>Il Saiyan voltò leggermente la testa verso di lei, prima di sfilarsi la maglietta.  
>«Perché lo siamo» rispose in tono ovvio.<br>«Da cosa lo avresti dedotto?» lo interrogò l'inconsapevole moglie, addolcendo la voce il più possibile.  
>Vegeta si tolse i pantaloni della tuta.<br>«Beh, viviamo sotto lo stesso tetto, facciamo sesso, abbiamo un figlio. _Ergo_, siamo sposati.»  
>Bulma sospirò, preparandosi a dare la brutta notizia:<br>«No, tesoro, noi non siamo sposati.»  
>L'uomo si voltò di scatto verso di lei, rivolgendole finalmente tutta la sua attenzione e apparendo inaspettatamente basito.<br>«Cosa? Ma che diamine stai dicendo? Perché non dovremmo esserlo?»  
>«Semplicemente perché per dichiararsi marito e moglie non è sufficiente stare insieme e avere un figlio» spiegò Bulma, avvicinandoglisi e prendendogli delicatamente il volto tra le mani. «Bisogna andare dal sindaco della città, o in una chiesa, fare una promessa di matrimonio e firmare dei documenti.»<br>«Perché diamine non me l'hai detto subito?» Vegeta la allontanò da sé bruscamente. Sembrava infastidito, quasi arrabbiato per quella notizia.  
>«Non ti facevo così <em>tradizionalista<em>! Come potevo immaginare che un ex mercenario che ha avuto chissà quante donne e che ci ha messo anni per accettare il fatto di essere padre volesse unirsi legalmente in matrimonio?» si giustificò la donna, iniziando lei stessa a seccarsi per l'atteggiamento ottuso del compagno. «Inoltre, c'è un problema di carattere pratico: per sposarsi servono dei documenti di identità, e tu non li hai perché sei un _alieno_!»  
>Non le era mai lontanamente passata per la testa l'idea del matrimonio, sia perché <em>credeva<em> di conoscere il parere di Vegeta a riguardo, sia perché non vedeva la necessità di convolare a nozze, né quella economica né quella spirituale.  
>«Pensavo che, almeno in questo, le usanze Terrestri fossero simili a quelle dei Saiyan» sbottò Vegeta, «e invece mi dici solo ora che per essere sposati bisogna fare un sacco di scartoffie e cerimonie inutili! Ecco a cosa si riferiva Kaarot.»<br>«Oh, tesoro! Non sapevo che per te fosse così importante il matrimonio!» esclamò Bulma sinceramente commossa di aver scoperto nel suo Vegeta un lato romantico, o così parve a lei. Gli gettò le braccia al collo e prese a sbaciucchiarlo sulle guance.  
>«Non lo è, non come lo intendi tu. E smettila con queste smancerie! Per sbaglio ti ho chiamata "mia moglie" ed è venuto fuori un putiferio... Kaarot avrebbe fatto meglio a tenere quella sua boccaccia chiusa.»<br>«E, quindi, mi consideri tua moglie anche se non siamo veramente sposati? Come sei dolce!»  
>«Non nel senso che date voi alla parola. Piantala, ho detto!» ma Bulma non poteva fare a meno di abbracciarlo e accarezzarlo come se fosse stato un enorme peluche.<br>«Come sei tenero!» e non smise di affibbiargli aggettivi sdolcinati fino a quando non spensero le luci.  
>Tuttavia, nonostante avesse inizialmente preso quell'episodio sul ridere, la donna non riusciva ad addormentarsi, ma iniziò a riflettere sui i pro e sui contro di un possibile matrimonio. Fin da piccola, lei era sempre stata una romantica, e come tutte le bambine aveva sognato di sposare il principe azzurro, di indossare un bellissimo vestito bianco di seta, con un lungo velo e un bouquet di fiori profumati, di ballare con il suo sposo in una sala riccamente addobbata, davanti agli occhi di centinaia di invitati venuti solo per guardare i due innamorati. Da ragazza intraprendente e determinata com'era, aveva cercato di trasformare il suo sogno in realtà, ma le cose erano andate diversamente dal previsto, e la sua ricerca del principe azzurro era diventata una lunga ed avvincente avventura, che l'aveva portata, dopo tanti pericoli, a trovare il vero amore, il quale aveva un titolo nobiliare, ma era ben lontano dall'assomigliare ai principi delle fiabe che sua madre le leggeva da piccola.<br>Grazie a Vegeta, la donna aveva imparato che le cenette romantiche, i cioccolatini, le rose rosse e le poesie non erano il solo modo per dichiarare il proprio amore ad una persona, e che il vero sentimento a volte faticava a venir fuori e bisognava soffrire per portarlo a galla. Uno sguardo di Vegeta valeva più di mille "ti amo" detti a voce, una sua rara carezza era come un diamante regalato, un suo bacio a fior di labbra celava una promessa di amore sincero ed eterno.  
>Tuttavia, se dal punto di vista di un Saiyan lei e Vegeta erano già marito e moglie, Bulma iniziò a desiderare che la loro unione venisse ufficializzata anche tra i Terrestri.<br>«Vegeta, sei ancora sveglio?» chiese nel buio. Non ottenne risposta, ma continuò a parlare:  
>«Se vuoi, possiamo sposarci per davvero, ufficializzare la cosa. Non dev'essere difficile procurarti dei documenti» propose. «Non per me.»<br>«Neanche per sogno. Non mi interessano le vostre usanze Terrestri» tagliò corto il Saiyan.  
>«Ma tesoro, non vuoi che io sia ufficialmente tua moglie, e che tutti lo sappiano?»<br>«No. Credo che sia già abbastanza ovvio.»  
>«Nemmeno se organizzassimo una cerimonia molto intima, con pochi invitati?»<br>«Mpf.»  
>«Lo sai che interpreto i tuoi borbottii come mi pare e piace... lo devo prendere come un sì? Ti prometto che farò tutto io, tu non dovrai muovere un dito.»<br>Vegeta, interpretando male il significato di quella frase, rispose con un altro borbottio, convinto che in pochi giorni Bulma avrebbe sistemato tutto, sarebbero stati dichiarati marito e moglie e la donna non avrebbe più tirato fuori quella faccenda.  
>Sentì la compagna stringersi a lui e posargli un bacio sulla nuca.<br>«Grazie» gli sussurrò prima di addormentarsi.  
>Il giorno seguente, Bulma iniziò i preparativi per una piccola e intima cerimonia di nozze, tenendo all'oscuro sia i famigliari che gli amici, per poter fare a tutti una bella sorpresa mandando a casa gli inviti all'ultimo momento. Quello che non sapeva, tuttavia, era che un matrimonio non era né facile né veloce da organizzare, e che, grande o piccolo che fosse, erano necessarie un sacco di cose: abiti, una location, una lista precisa degli invitati e di conseguenza degli inviti, fiori, un catering, musica...<br>Inizialmente pensò che ce l'avrebbe fatta da sola, abituata com'era ad organizzare rimpatriate tra amici e che, avendo fissato la data da lì a un mese, avrebbe avuto un sacco di tempo:  
>quello stesso giorno si recò in una boutique di abiti da sposa.<br>«Cerco qualcosa di molto, molto semplice» disse alla commessa, tentando di ignorare il richiamo della vetrina su cui erano messi in bella mostra abiti con lunghissimi strascichi, enormi gonne di tulle e corsetti ricamati e adornati da brillanti e fiori di seta. Non era quel tipo di abito di cui aveva bisogno, tuttavia, tra quelli che la commessa le mostrò non gliene piacque nemmeno uno.  
>«Mi sembrano tutti... troppo semplici» commentò insoddisfatta dopo aver provato il quindicesimo o sedicesimo. L'impiegata, dotata di una dose infinita di pazienza e comprensione, non smise un attimo di sorridere e con la sua abilità di commerciante convinse la futura sposa a provarsi alcuni degli abiti più elaborati e più costosi.<br>Non appena indossò il primo, Bulma cedette e dimenticò i suoi buoni propositi: quel vestito era meraviglioso e la faceva sembrare una principessa.  
>"Del resto, sono io che lo devo portare, non Vegeta: non si accorgerà nemmeno di che cosa ho addosso" pensò mentre tirava fuori la sua carta di credito.<br>La tappa successiva fu il fioraio, il quale le mostrò una vasta scelta di bouquet e decorazioni per le tavole che la fecero impazzire; ne acquistò trenta, nonostante avesse previsto di fare, per il pranzo di nozze, un'unica tavolata da venti persone.  
>Il tipografo le consigliò di prenotare almeno cento partecipazioni di nozze e segnaposto, perché, come le disse, non si poteva mai sapere: all'ultimo minuto sarebbero potuti saltare fuori degli invitati di cui ci si era scordati.<br>E non si poteva certo mandare a casa gli amici a mani vuote, così Bulma acquistò anche un centinaio di bomboniere: eleganti anfore in pure cristallo su cui fece stampare le iniziali dorate "B&V".  
>L'unica cosa a cui seppe rinunciare fu una fede nuziale per Vegeta: difficilmente l'avrebbe convinto a portare un anello, pensò, e per questo motivo ne acquistò uno solo per se stessa, un raffinato cerchietto di oro bianco ornato da un solitario del valore di parecchi milioni di zeni.<br>Pochi giorni più tardi le fu recapitato tutto a casa, e allora la famiglia iniziò a chiedere che cosa stesse succedendo e cosa fossero tutti quegli scatoloni portati dai fattorini: la madre di Bulma esplose in un urlo di gioia alla notizia dell'imminente matrimonio, e decise di aiutare la figlia con i preparativi, promettendo però di mantenere il segreto con amici e parenti ancora per pochi giorni.  
>«Ma, cara, non pensi che quattro settimane di preavviso siano un po' poche per avvertire gli invitati?» chiese dubbiosa la signora Briefs.<br>«Mamma, al mio matrimonio saranno presenti al massimo una ventina di persone, le stesse che vengono qui per ogni rimpatriata: Goku, Chichi, i loro figli, Yamcha, Crilin, eccetera. Non sono esattamente persone cariche di impegni, troveranno di sicuro il tempo per venirsi a fare un'abbuffata.»  
>«E per quanto riguarda i preparativi? Ce la farai?»<br>«E' praticamente tutto pronto. L'unica cosa che mi rimane da fare è un trattamento di bellezza che spetta ad ogni futura sposa. Sai che ti dico? Questo week end andrò in una spa. Al mio ritorno ci occuperemo degli ultimi dettagli.»  
>Così, Bulma lasciò la Capsule Corporation per due giorni, senza immaginare i drastici cambiamenti che avrebbe trovato al suo ritorno.<br>Infatti, preoccupata per la superficialità con cui la figlia aveva affrontato l'organizzazione del matrimonio, la signora Briefs assunse una wedding planner che decretò che la sposa era molto in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia, nonostante volesse organizzare una piccola cerimonia, e in un batter d'occhio prese in mano le redini della situazione.  
>La cerimonia venne posticipata di ben quattro mesi, la location spostata dal giardino di casa ad un hotel di lusso del centro, gli invitati passarono da venti a centoventi, venne affittato uno smoking bianco per lo sposo , degli abiti per le damigelle e ingaggiati dei paggi...<br>Al suo ritorno Bulma, rilassata, massaggiata, abbellita e rassodata, trovò la propria casa invasa da sarte, arredatori, cuochi, deejay, fioristi, camerieri che navigavano letteralmente tra chilometri di tulle, tappeti, fiori, buste sigillate con ceralacca e vassoi di canapè.  
>«Che diavolo sta succedendo qui?» esclamò la donna sentendo tutti gli effetti rilassanti del suo week end abbandonare d'un tratto il proprio corpo.<br>«E' quello che mi stavo chiedendo anch'io» le fece eco una voce irritata, proveniente da un angolo buio dell'entrata. Vegeta la fissava a braccia incrociate, attendendo una spiegazione proprio da lei, come se sapesse esattamente che la responsabile di tutto quel tran tran fastidioso fosse la compagna, nonostante in quei giorni fosse stata assente. «Ieri pomeriggio Trunks è entrato nella Gravity Room frignando perché una pazza voleva costringerlo ad indossare un papillon. Mi spieghi che diavolo hai combinato?»  
>«Io? Ma se sono appena tornata!» cercò di difendersi Bulma.<br>«Tsk, come se non sapessi che ci sei tu dietro tutto questo!»  
>«Non so davvero da dove sbuchi fuori tutta questa gente, ma ti prometto che, se torni nel GR per qualche ora, quando ne uscirai la casa sarà completamente deserta» contrattò la donna, convincendo il Saiyan a girare i tacchi e sparire nella sua sala di allenamento, facendole tirare un sospiro di sollievo.<br>Andò a cercare la madre, trovandola in compagnia della wedding planner, che le fu antipatica alla prima occhiata: del resto, quella donna l'aveva spodestata in sua assenza e aveva rivoltato come un calzino il suo matrimonio.  
>«Mamma! Che cosa cavolo ti è venuto in mente? Non era questo che volevo!»<br>«Bulma cara, ho pensato che stessi facendo tutto troppo di fretta e ho voluto aiutarti. Del resto, hai tutto il diritto di avere il matrimonio dei tuoi sogni!»  
>«Ma...»<br>«Sh sh» la interruppe la wedding planner facendole oscillare il dito indice sotto il naso. «La sposina non deve fare i capricci, altrimenti le verranno le rughe e noi non vogliamo che sembri vecchia nelle foto del matrimonio, vero?»  
>Bulma provò il forte desiderio di azzannarle quel dito.<br>«Fra un po' arriverà lo scultore del ghiaccio per farci scegliere una delle sue opere, perché nel frattempo non assaggi uno di questi canapè e decidi se preferisci quelli al salmone o quelli al caviale?»  
>«Avrò una scultura di ghiaccio?» chiese Bulma, dimenticando per un attimo l'istinto omicida per la wedding planner. «Accidenti, non ci avevo pensato!»<br>«E non avevi pensato ai cigni, alle colombe, al colore delle tovaglie, ai paggetti, al cuscino per le fedi... su, siediti qui con noi, ti mostro il mio catalogo di torte nuziali.»  
>La futura sposa obbedì, ipnotizzata da quelle prospettive da favola con cui la wedding planner la stava cullando: la lasciò parlare per dieci minuti buoni, facendo cenno con la testa quando doveva scegliere il colore dei tovaglioli o il tipo di antipasto, finché non passarono all'argomento abiti:<br>«Sua madre ha scelto uno splendido tailleur giallo canarino con cappello intonato» l'aggiornò l'organizzatrice, «ma non sono ancora riuscita a convincere il futuro sposo sulla scelta dello smoking...»  
>Fu allora che Bulma si risvegliò dalle sue fantasie.<br>Lo sposo.  
>C'era anche uno sposo, e non uno sposo normale, di quelli che acconsentivano a tutto, non si curavano minimamente dei dettagli e si facevano vivi solo il giorno delle nozze.<br>Era Vegeta, il motivo per cui all'inizio si era detto "una piccola cerimonia in famiglia".  
>«Ma che diavolo mi è venuto in mente?» esclamò ad alta voce alzandosi di scatto dalla sedia. «Vegeta non farà mai una cosa del genere!»<br>«Oh, ma certo che lo farà» ridacchiò la wedding planner. «Lo sposo deve solo presentarsi alla cerimonia il giorno prestabilito; per il resto, non ha diritto di parola.»  
>«Non è questo il tipo di matrimonio che voglio!» sbottò Bulma. «Questa cerimonia lo metterà in imbarazzo, e non vi acconsentirà mai! Gli ho promesso qualcosa di molto intimo, ed è ciò che farò. Mandate tutti a casa, non spedite gli inviti, annullate tutte le prenotazioni, e rimandate indietro gli abiti.»<br>«Ma... anche quello che hai comprato tu?» chiese la madre, basita.  
>«Sì, tutto quanto!»<br>Si allontanò, lasciando le due donne a bocca aperta.  
>Tre ore più tardi, Vegeta uscì dal GR e trovò la casa immersa nel silenzio: Bulma aveva fatto sparire tutti, come promesso.<br>Lui non seppe mai che cosa fosse realmente accaduto in quei due giorni, all'oscuro com'era di come si organizzasse un matrimonio Terrestre.  
>Si chiese solo se Bulma avesse scordato il suo progetto per renderli ufficialmente marito e moglie, ma ottenne una risposta proprio la sera successiva, mentre si preparava per andare a dormire.<br>La donna lo raggiunse nella loro camera da letto, chiuse la porta e si fermò in mezzo alla stanza, restando a guardarlo con le mani dietro la schiena e con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra.  
>«Ricordi quando ho detto che per noi sarebbe complicato sposarci, dal momento che tu sei alieno?» gli chiese. Vegeta annuì con un mormorio, sfilandosi la maglietta e sedendosi sul letto. Lei lo raggiunse, mettendosi in ginocchio sul materasso, accanto a lui.<br>«Beh, ho deciso che faremo a modo nostro. Non penso più che firmare delle scartoffie in comune sia così importante, possiamo arrangiarci: in fin dei conti, le formalità burocratiche sono venute dopo, mentre alla base del matrimonio Terrestre c'è una semplice promessa.»  
>Rivelò infine ciò che nascondeva dietro la schiena: una scatoletta contenente due semplicissime fedi nuziali.<br>«Che significano?» chiese Vegeta, guardandola confuso.  
>«Saranno il simbolo del nostro matrimonio. Tu mi metti l'anello al dito, io faccio lo stesso, e potremmo considerarci sposati. Nella nostra vita non cambierà nulla, ma la gente saprà che io sono tua moglie e tu mio marito. Sempre che tu voglia portarlo...»<br>Bulma non pensava che Vegeta fosse un tipo da gioielli, ma sperò con tutto il cuore che lui accettasse.  
>Il compagno prese tra le dita una delle due fascette d'oro e la studiò: l'unico segno di riconoscimento che aveva indossato durante quegli anni era la sua divisa di guerriero Saiyan e, in una situazione diversa, non avrebbe mai accettato di portare un gingillo inutile come un anello, ma quell'oggetto gli riportò alla mente il ciondolo su cui era riportato lo stemma reale che suo padre usava tenere sempre al collo e che per lui aveva un grandissimo valore.<br>Ai suoi occhi, quella fede nuziale apparve come il simbolo di ciò per cui avrebbe combattuto fino alla morte, esattamente come suo padre aveva combattuto per il suo regno.  
>«Va bene» mormorò, e vide lo sguardo di Bulma illuminarsi di una gioia immensa.<br>Senza perdere altro tempo, la donna prese tra le sue mani la mano sinistra del Saiyan e, prima di infilargli la fede nuziale al dito anulare, pronunciò le parole di rito:  
>«Con questo anello, io ti sposo.»<br>Vegeta si osservò per un attimo la mano ornata da quel nuovo gingillo, poi si apprestò a ripetere l'operazione eseguita da Bulma, che sembrava stranamente emozionata.  
>«Con questo anello, io ti sposo.»<br>La donna ricambiò le sue parole con un sorriso splendente e gli occhi lucidi, lasciandolo di stucco nel vederla così commossa per una cosa che a lui apparve normale, seppur significativa. «Ora puoi baciare la sposa» gli riferì la donna, e il suggerimento venne accolto all'istante.

**Fine**

Note: questa fanfiction si svolge dopo la saga di Majin Bu e anche dopo l'episodio speciale di Dragon Ball "Ossu! Kaette kita Son Goku to nakama-tachi" (Yo! Son Goku and his friends retun!).  
>Confesso che la parte in cui Bulma decide di comprare una sola fede nuziale mi è venuta in mente grazie alle recenti nozze reali. E pure per il tailleur giallo canarino (quello che indossava la Regina Elisabetta XD).<p> 


End file.
